Kiburi's Float
Kiburi's Float is a float of crocodiles led by Kiburi that live in the Outlands. Originally members of Makuu's float, Kiburi and his followers were banished from the Pride Lands after attempting to attack King Simba. History Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Kiburi's float is formed after a failed attempt to take down King Simba. They are banished to the Outlands, where Ushari introduces them to Scar, who welcomes them. They hear about his plan, and seem interested in joining his cause. The Little Guy Kiburi's float hear about a potential new member, who may be able to help them return to the Pride Lands. Although surprised to see the new face is a gecko named Hodari, they allow him to win the Traditional Crocodile Initiation Spar, and he joins their float. They leave for the Pride Lands with their new member in tow, but are turned away by the Lion Guard, despite Hodari's friendship with the float. After returning to the Outlands, they are joined once again by Hodari, who remains loyal to them. Kiburi uses Hodari's knowledge of Makuu's fighting techniques and, upon learning that Makuu is injured, they return to the Pride Lands, this time concealing themselves from the Lion Guard.When the coast is clear, they attack Makuu's float. Although they initially have the upper hand in combat, the Lion Guard arrive to help Makuu's float. When Kiburi is defeated by Makuu with help from Hodari, Kion uses his Roar of the Elders to send them back home again. The Scorpion's Sting When the Guard goes into the Outlands to get the volcanic ash to cure an injured King Simba, Kiburi's float wait for them, having expected their arrival. When they notice the crocodiles, Kiburi refuses to move without a fight. With time of the essence, Kion sends Beshte to deal with the crocodiles. The hippopotamus tackles Tamka, and the force of the tackle slams him into the rest of his float, defeating them. Later, when the Guard enter the volcano, they meet Scar, who calls for his army when they try to leave. Kiburi's float is among the many animals in the army who corner the Guard in the volcano, certain that they can't get away from them this time. With no other way out, Kion is forced into using the Roar, knocking Kiburi's float far away from the Guard and allowing them a safe passage. Kiburi's float remain knocked out while the Guard make their escape. The Kilio Valley Fire Ma Tembo walks her herd away from a fire in Kilio Valley but is stopped by Janja's Clan. She orders everyone to protect the little ones and redirects her herd, only to discover Reirei's pack waiting for them. With her only other pathway blocked by Kiburi's Float, Ma Tembo is forced to back down. When the Outlanders start to attack Ma Tembo until the Lion Guard intervene. Outnumbered, and with the blaze reaching closer, they are forced to retreat, leaving the valley to the army. While in the ruined valley, Scar rises from a small flame. He orders them to remain in Kilio Valley and reveals that his plan is to take the Pride Lands piece by piece. Soon, the army of Scar agree that the place is a dump, so Janja decides to appoint himself the leader, which arouses anger in the other animal groups. Janja starts to tell everyone that he'll run the dump. Reirei states that she'll be the one to run the dump, followed by Mzingo, who wishes to run it democratically. They turn to Kiburi, who refuses to sing, and then continue to argue with each other. Undercover Kinyonga Ono informs the Guard that the jackals and crocodiles are still in Kilio Valley. The Zebra Mastermind While Kiburi goes to the big meeting with Scar, Tamka and Nduli talk about what they wanna eat. They spot Thurston sleeping alone in the outlands. They wake up but he says that he's just "resting his eyes." They ask him advice about the Lion Guard and he says if you "rub their tummies it'll make them sleepy." So the crocodiles try to rub the guard's tummies but Kion uses his roar to blow them away. Later they run into Cheezi, Chungu and Goigoi and they try to eat the zebra. The guard shows up to save him and they panic and run. The Hyena Resistance Scar orders them to attack many parts of the Pride Lands. He gives the crocs to attack Big Springs but falls in a trap. Soon they hear that Jasiri and her clan has a Hyena Resistance Scar orders them to get rid of it. They start to attack until Kion and the guard comes to rescue them. After they have enough with the fighting Kion uses the roar to blow them away. Beshte and the Beast Kiburi's float along with the rest of Scar's Army is at Big Springs attacking Basi, and his pod. Shujaa, comes and starts throwing rocks at jackals. After throwing lots of rocks he soon lets a whole hill side fall down which scares off the Outlanders. When Scar hears about this gorilla he orders his army to keep attacking so Shujaa can destroy the Pride Lands for them. The army comes across some sable antelopes Kion suggests cutting them off at Nyani Grove and Shujaa starts knocking down trees which causes the baboons to panic. The baboons go after the buffaloes Kion orders Beshte and Fuli to calm them down. Once Ono moves the sable antelopes Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders to blast the Outlanders away. The army goes back to big springs and this time there's a fire. Ono goes to get Beshte and Shujaa but Shujaa didn't wanna come. Beshte gets hurt by a tree Shujaa comes to save him. He scares off the Outlanders and takes out the fire. Pride Landers Unite! Scar order Kiburi's Float to take over Makuu's Watering Hole. However after a tried battle agaisnt the Pride Landers Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts them away. The Queen's Visit A couple of crocodiles help Reirei's pack get rid of Dhahabu, Tiifu and Zuri. However they get stopped by Starehe and Raha. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Scar orders his army to go to Makini's mpando mpaya celebration. The crocodiles ruin the event and Scar reveals himself in front ot the Pride Landers. Once they all panic and run Kion uses the roar on the army and blasts them to the Outlands. Battle for the Pride Lands Kiburi and his float help the Scar's army set fire wood near Pride Rock to trap the guard. He then helps fight agaisnt the Pride Landers and is upset that Janja has changed sides. During the battle he sees Makuu and says that it's time to finish things. Once Scar is defeated the Outlanders wonder who is in charge of them. Janja says that Jasiri should be in charge. Kiburi's float simply doesn't care and says that no one is in charge of them. They soon head for home. Members Unnamed Members Kiburi-float-3.png Kiburi Float member 2.png Kiburi Float member 3.png Kiburi Float member 4.png Kiburi Float member 1.png Affiliates Scar Main article: Scar ]] Scar is a spiritual lion who lives in the Outlands volcano with Ushari. Ultimately revived by Janja, Scar is the boss of the clan, and the only one Janja considers to be of a higher rank than himself. Ushari Main article: Ushari Ushari is a cobra with cream markings. Although he was initially a neutral member of the Pride Lands, he turned to villainy after being disrupted one too many times by the Lion Guard. He now works with Janja's clan, and played a vital role in summoning Scar. Since Ushari also lives in the Pride Lands, he has allies there that are willing to work with him in order to tip the balance of the Pride Lands in their favor. Janja Main article: Janja ]] Janja is the leader of the army's hyena faction. He bears the typical appearance of a hyena - ashy gray fur with a darker muzzle and dark spots. He has a small notch in his left ear and a ridge of black fur along his back. Janja is greedy, trouble-making, and aggressive. He despises the Lion Guard, especially their leader, Kion, and his Roar. Kenge Main article: Kenge Kenge is a huge and fearsome monitor lizard who despises being called little. His bite induces temporary paralysis. Mzingo Main article: Mzingo Mzingo is a vulture that acts as a spy for Janja. He has dark blue feathers tipped with paler blue, and a large gold-colored beak tipped in red. His head and neck are bald. Mzingo is very sneaky and sly, with a rather dry demeanor. He tells Janja of the happenings of the Pride Lands that are opportunistic or mean bad news for the hyenas, as like them, he desires to eat as he pleases and not follow the Circle of Life. Reirei Main article: Reirei "]] Reirei is the leader of the pack. She has creamy brown fur and black markings. She is scheming and devious, and has a knack for faking pleasantry, which she uses to gain the trust of animals before taking advantage of them. Trivia *This is the second group of animals banished from the Pride Lands by Simba, the first being the Outsiders. *It is unknown how the float got bigger, as in Let Sleeping Crocs Lie, only three crocodiles left the Pride Lands with Kiburi. *With the exception of the three that left with Kiburi, all of the other float members use the same models as members of Makuu's float such as Male Crocodile in The Little Guy. Category:Outlanders Category:Crocodiles Category:Floats Category:Groups Category:Reptiles Category:Pride Landers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Neutral Characters